


First Time's The Charm

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clumsiness, Dating, First Time, Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: What was their first time even like? Well, they finally found out once Noctis and Prompto finally left.





	First Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> If you think it'd be detailed and all, then whoops~ It's just me rambling on about the situation.

Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia: The King’s Shield and the King’s Advisor. Well, not exactly king yet. Noctis still had a long way to go before that ever happened. And so, Gladiolus and Ignis would be there by the prince’s side until that day came. This meant that Ignis and Gladio would see quite a bit of each other over the years.

And yet, it wasn’t until after they began their travels as they prepared for their arrival in Altissia that they finally acted on the romantic tension that had lingered between them. Even after stolen kisses and moments of awkward handholding that lead to even more awkward silences, it was finally time that they did something. Gladio enjoyed his time with Ignis, and Ignis did as well. And yet, the most that they ever did was exchange small kisses, nervous smiles, and the occasional ‘I love you.’ Those words were often left unsaid as the two prioritized Noctis’s well-being first before their relationship.

But Noctis and Prompto were not oblivious to the sudden lack of communication that affected Ignis and Gladio. For two lovebirds that seemed so into each other before, it was weird not seeing those two together. And so, leave it to the prince and his faithful friend to hatch a plan to give Ignis and Gladio the chance to have their alone time. By plan, it was merely just them, going out after sending Ignis a text that they’re going to one of Lestallum’s best tourist attractions: the arcade. And then, they, you know, just never came back.

The perfect plan.

At least, they thought it was. Ignis ended up sitting there for hours, organizing his recipe book and recording them onto his mobile device for safe keeping. A lazy yet productive day for Ignis. And Gladio… Well, he decided to sit in silence with Ignis, occasionally piping up to make a small comment before they continued their work – Ignis writing and Gladio reading. They spent most of the day just in each other’s companies before, after receiving Noctis’s text, managed to finally get up from their places and go get food.

Yes, get food. Not cook it. Gladio refused to let Ignis cook that night, treating him with money out of his own pocket to treat them to one of the finest restaurant Lestallum had to offer. At first, Ignis thought it was a bit unusual that they went to such a nice restaurant. And when Ignis was ready to take out the group’s funds to pay, Gladio merely took Ignis’s hand and looked him square in the eye. “Let me treat you tonight.” Ignis blinked in surprise before he relaxed, and toasted with Gladio. To finally going on a date.

The two ended up returning to the hotel, though they were surprised to see Noctis and Prompto had yet to return yet. Not that it seemed to really matter, in Gladio’s opinion. He thought it was a bonus. To have even more alone time with Ignis, now that they realized just how late the two were going to be. So before Ignis could resume his reorganizing of his recipes and conducting the prince’s schedule, Gladio snuck his arms around Ignis’s waist, pulling him into a deep kiss.

A surprised and muffled gasp came from Ignis in return, but the strategist didn’t resist. He returned the gesture, arms wrapping around his neck as the two chuckled against each other’s lips. It was nice. After such a long time of having to prioritize other things, it was nice to finally have a moment to themselves. They’d be sure to make it worthwhile.

Their movements were clumsy, as if unsure how to do what they needed to do to get comfortable and in the moment. Gladio ended up accidentally breaking a few buttons on the front of Ignis’s dress shirt as he tried to pull it away from his lover’s body. Ignis clumsily hit their foreheads together as he tried to anxiously kiss the bodyguard. Gladio almost crushed Ignis as the two toppled onto the bed in a tangled mess of clothes. And yet, they still laughed, Gladio holding Ignis as tight as he could and Ignis burying his head in the other man’s shoulder. It was moments like these with his lover that made Ignis feel like all his stress and worries were gone.

And yet, he still was nervous. What was it that made Gladio want to stay with him? Earlier, all they did before was sit around without any real intimacy or acknowledgement of existence. And yet later that night, they were together like this. Ignis couldn’t help but let his eyebrows furrow, fingers digging into Gladio’s shoulders as he let his mind wander.

“You okay, Iggy?” The strategist looked up as he felt Gladio pull away, looking down at the green gaze underneath him as he gently brushed his calloused hand over smooth skin. “You got quiet suddenly.”

“Just pondering something. That’s all…”

Gladio let out a small sigh, moving off Ignis before he scoot further onto the bed and gestured for the strategist to come into his arms. Silent they were at first as they held each other in their arms. But Gladio soon spoke again. “I love you, Iggy. No matter what, even if we’re just sitting together and doing nothing. I’m with you no matter what.”

Ignis’s eyes widened as he looked at Gladio in return. Those words enough were a great reassurance, relaxing the strategist. He gave a nod in return, leaning up and kissing Gladio once again. “That’s the same to you. My heart is yours.”

Their actions resumed, much slower and more patient than they were prior to their conversation. Gladiolus made sure that each action was slow, loving. He wanted Ignis to know that, no matter what, he would love him unconditionally. Each kiss Gladio pressed against Ignis’s skin, each mark left behind. All of it had meaning, all of it had emotion enough that provoked a breath and sigh from Ignis each time Gladio’s lips left him. A breath that needed more of what Gladio provided like oxygen. Gladio took his time in helping Ignis relax and get into it, massaging him, preparing him, all while getting into it himself. The small whispers from Ignis created a rising urge in Gladio to spoil Ignis, inside and out.

And that’s what Gladio did. A slow pace at first as he pushed inside of Ignis when he was ready, enough to get the strategist to moan and claw at Gladio hard enough to leave red streaks. Gladio made sure that every step of the way, he would make sure to ask if Ignis was alright. Every time, Ignis would reply with a breathless ‘yes’ before he kissed Gladio’s cheeks or lips to reassure the man. Even if Gladio was confident with his skills, being with Ignis made him worried. What if he did something to make the other man uncomfortable? But just as Gladio comforted Ignis, Ignis comforted Gladio with reassuring little gestures. The actions were enough for Gladio to hold the strategist close to him as he rocked his hips and moved deeper into Ignis.

The movements began to become more intense, less controlled. They soon began to reach their limits. Out of touch with their sex-lives, and even more out of touch with any sort of self-control they had at this point. And so with final thrusts, lips crashed together in desperation as hands laced together as tight as they could until release hit them. Breathless and weary after passion overwhelmed them, Gladio collapsed by Ignis’s side, the two laying together as they caught their breaths. Their hands remained laced together. Chests rose and fell. And soon, their eyes finally met once again. The looks upon their faces seemed full of disbelief. Did they really experience something like that? Did that really happen? The two stared for a moment longer before smiles crept over each other’s faces and grew until Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio and kissed him once again.


End file.
